Living Hell
by Wandhappy
Summary: Hermione and Ron are dateing adn Harry is not. Harry has tried with Ginny, but there was always something missing . What happens when a potion explodes causing wierd things to happen to Snape and Harry?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just so you know I carry a spatula, be afraid be very afraid.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter the third Harry Potter movie, The Prisoner of Azkaban, would have been good…what a shame PS- THIS FANFIC WILL MORE THAN LIKELY CONTAIN SEXUAL SCENE AND INUENDO OH AND SMARTASS COMMENTS SO YOU WERE WARNDED.OH AND THERE IS MALE/MALE RELATIOINSHIP SO IF YOU'RE A HOMOPHOB YOU MAY WANT TO TURN BACK NOW, BUT IF YOU'RE A HOMOPHOB AND REALLY WANT TO READ THIS THEN TAKE YOUR HOMOPHOBIC PILLS.

R&R NO FLAMES, I GET IT PEOPLE I SUCK, I REALLY DON'T NEED YOU TO REMIND ME.

Chapter 1: Maybe it was Liver of Goat

Severus Snape starred around at his mediocre potions class. The bell had just rung to start class and the last of the slow walkers had just arrived, and by slow walkers I mean the trio.

"Granger, Weasley 10 points each for being late, and a extra 5 for handholding."

Ron and Hermione both scowled at Snape and gave Harry, "Your probably going to get the worst of this" look, and made their way to the table in the back.

Snape's mouth curved into a grin, 'Time to fuck with Potter' he thought to himself.

"20 points for your lateness Potter"

Harry rolled his eyes and went to sit with Hermione and Ron, until Snape called out to him.

"Actually Mr. Potter, how about you sit with Mr. Longbottom today, Weasley and Granger's frolicking back there may become a distraction to you. Your grades can barley been seen with a magnifying glass now."

All heads turned to see a blushing Hermione; you couldn't see Ron due to the fact he had sought refuge in his hands.

Harry glared at Snape before reluctantly heading for the vacant seat beside of Neville in the front. He threw his bag down on the ground and flopped down in the seat.

"Hi ya Harry" Neville smiled

Harry gave a small wave. He tried to drown out Snape's lecturing about some sort of potion they were to be doing with partners. It was kind of hard to drown out the sound do to the fact of constant quill scratching paper as Neville wrote down each thing Snape said apparently not wanting to fuck anything up.

Harry rolled his eyes. He hated everything about his potions master right down to his long pointed nose. As Harry continued to glare Snape flicked his wand and cauldrons appeared on every table.

"Now look at the insolent fool you're sitting next to, that is your partner. You two are to work on a Metamorphing potion, but only, a minor one. As soon as your potion is complete you will say the thing you want to morph into and then drink some of the potion. If it is done correctly you will turn into whatever you said for only 5 minutes and you will turn back any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand with a determined look about her. Snape tried hard to suppress his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. "Yes Miss Granger" he hissed out, knowing the know-it-all was sure to have found some loophole in the potion's name.

"Professor Snape, I think I have found a loophole in the potion's name."

"Oh, really do let us know what the loophole is please." Snape said sarcastically.

"Well, why would it not be referred to as the Poly Juice potion. It is basically the same thing. Who would want to make a potion that turned you into what you said for only five minutes? If you ask me-"

"Unfortunately I did ask you, but you know Miss Granger I don't give a rats ass if I asked you or not. Shut the hell up and make this goddamn potion if you want to pass my class. Any more stupid questions, comments or concerns?"

Neville slowly raised his hand. Snape grip his chair, if the chair hadn't have been there it would have been Neville neck he would be gripping. Snape took in a deep breath and let it out "Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

"What happens if we mess up the potion" Normally every one would be laughing at Neville's retardedness but every one else seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Snape still held on tighter to the chair in front of him, he was sure he heard it crack beneath his hands.

"Well to be honest with you Mr. Longbottom, I don't for sure know, nor do I think I want to find out. "Though I am sure that we will all find out due to you small attention span, unlucky for Mister Potter here for being your partner."

Harry looked up and saw the evil glint in Snape's narrowed black eyes, Harry's mouth opened slightly, Snape was right.

Harry picked up his chair and slid it to the very edge of the table. Neville looked hurt "Oh come on Harry I can't possibly screw up I have written everything down that He said, for once in my life I am not a fucker upper" Neville smiled some what assured. Harry could see it in his smile; even Neville himself had a little doubt.

"Now begin the potion, I will walk around and give you F's….. I mean check to see what you're doing." And with that every one began to work on their potion.

Harry looked uneasy at Neville as he began to read aloud. is lips curned in to a devilish grin ""

"Take the liver of frog…. Oh wait or is that liver of smog?" Neville laughed uneasily and frantically tried to read his writing as Harry quickly found Jesus.

Neville gasped. "Oh…. Liver of goat." Neville slapped himself in the head, "Duh!…Do you want to get it or should I?" Neville looked at Harry, who was glaring at him with his emerald eyes alert and his mouth agape, Neville shifted his eyes "I guess I'll go an fetch it." He stumbled out of his seat and into the supply closet.

Harry watched as he disappeared from view.

Harry's gaze wondered to where Hermione and Ron were sitting.

Ron whispered something in Hermione's ear that made her go red in the cheeks. Covering her mouth to muffle out the giggle she whispered in Ron's ear. Harry sighed.

He was so happy when Ron and Hermione finally realized they were meant for reach other. Though Harry had to admit, it made him jealous. He wasn't jealous in the fact that they were dating, he was jealous at the fact he wasn't. Yeah he had tried with Ginny, he really enjoyed I but there was always something missing.

"Potter come out of your fantasy world or I may have to deduct more points" Snape sneered over Harry. Harry turned his attention to the front of him Snape was standing there smirking.

Harry bit his tongue "I won't say anything smartassed, I won't say anything smartassed." He chanted to himself until Neville showed up. "Okay Harry I got the Liver of fox." He showed him a murky looking goop in a jar; Harry cocked his eyebrow at Neville.

"Er... Neville?"

"Yeah Harry" he replied while getting all their supplies ready to be put into the cauldron. Snape watched with his eyebrows raised. Something wasn't right.

"I thought you said it was Liver of Goat you needed, you never said anything about a fox." There was much obvious worry in Harry voice but he didn't care, he did not trust Neville with potion ingredients, he barley trusted Neville with a stick.

Neville caught the worry look in Harry's eyes. "Oh well I figured out that it was Fox instead of Goat. I guess I was writing to fast." He smiled and starting adding ingredients. Harry looked at the first bottle that was in his hand. 'Lugwart' was what Harry read on the purple bottle. He watched as the brown liquid poured in to the cauldron. Harry looked around at everyone else's tables; he saw no purple bottles.

"Neville" Harry said hoarsely as Neville grabbed a small blue bottle that read "Armadillo Skin." He poured it into the cauldron, which made the most terrible hissing sound. Harry listened at every one else's cauldrons; there were no hissing sounds. He looked up and caught gaze with Snape.

Looking into Harry's eyes Snape quickly lowered his to Neville's hands as they grabbed the Liver of Fox. 'OH shit.' Running towards Neville Snape yelled out, "Mr. Long bottom, do-"

Harry realized something was wrong as he saw Snape run towards Neville with his hand out stretched ready to grab the bottle from Neville's hand. At the same time Snape and Harry both grabbed Neville's hand. It was too late. The potion was poured into the cauldron and there was gold light swarming above it. Snape stared at the gold in shock. He looked down and the three hands together.

Neville quickly wrenched his hand back form Harry and Snape.

Following in suit with Neville, Harry tried to pull his hand back but it wouldn't budge. It was like some invisible rope had bound Snape and his hand together. Harry's eyes widened He looked at Snape about to ask him for an explanation, but that would have to wait. The cauldron exploded engulfing Snape and Harry into a purple mist.

Harry felt like he was being electrocuted. He yelped out in pain. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Ron running for help and Neville whining in his hands.

"Maybe it was the liver of goat."

END OF CHAPPIE

OMG I love how the first chapter came out. I have an awesome chapter two in the works. IN chapter two you will find the plot. I didn't want to give too much away in the summary; I wanted you guys to ponder what might happen. If you are dying for more you need to review. If you like my work read some of my other stories while you wait. I am so proud I went in to more detail yay me

JESS


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I really like how this story has been going through my mind

A/N: Hey everyone. I am finally getting around my other fics to update this one. I had a rather difficult time in deciding on what was going to happen in this chapter. Thank God I finally did. I hope you won't be too disappointed.

DISCLAIMER: When I get the rights for Harry Potter I will virtually rub it in all of your faces……..Sadly the only thing I can rub in you face is my mouse arrow. But until then no…….

READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES

Chapter 2 A bit of a predicament.

The events of yesterday's Potion's class leaked through the school faster than a broken sink. Everyone had interrogated Neville. Hermione and Ron were having a lot on their hands, with trying to keep rumors that Harry and Snape were dead out of the corridors. In fact the two had been kept in the hospital wing, and had yet to wake up…..That is until today.

Madam Pomphrey hummed to herself as she normally did in the mornings. The hospital wing had its normally comfortable look about it. There were empty beds except for two that held her patients Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

She gave a quick glance to Snape, who showed no signs of movement. She hoped he was going to be all right. Several Healers had come earlier that morning trying to figure out what happened, but Poppy along with Albus knew the only one able to answer that question was Snape. There was nobody, in Poppy's opinion that could figure out a potion better than Severus was.

She took a glance at Potter, who also showed no signs of movement. She sighed realizing that the boy spent more time in a hospital wing bed then his own four poster Gryffindor bed. Shaking away her thoughts, she walked to the medicine storage room to gather some treatment in case the two did wake up any time soon.

"Damn" Snape muttered. His head was killing him. He didn't dare opening his eyes in fear his head might split open. He let his hand feel around on what seemed to be a bed he was laying on. The unfamiliar softness that was made known to him helped him realized where he was, the hospital wing. He had also thought he had heard Madam Pomphrey humming around, he hoped she had gone off to get medicine, this pain was awful.

He racked his brain trying to remember what had happened. A gold light, a purple mist, potter and an explosion were most of what he could remember. 'A bit of rest should help me out, I should remember what happened soon.'

The one thing that was bugging Snape was the fact if Potter was here or not. 'He was involved with the explosion I believe and Longbottom, but didn't he back away before it exploded?' he thought to himself.

"Aha! Finally at least one of you woke up today. 3 days, one more day and we would have to start planning the funereal. " Madam Pomphrey laughed to herself. She made her way to where Snape was laying.

"Here this should make that headache of yours go away. Now after you take this I want you to get your clothes on and get to class. You need the education Mr. Potter."

She handed the bottle to Snape and made her way over to Harry, placing the same bottle on his bed murmuring a few words to him and walking to the back of her office.

Snape sipped of the potion, and set it on the table beside of the bed. His headache fell to instant relief and he slowly opened his eyes. ''Did Poppy just call me potter?'

He shook his head 'I swear that woman is getting to old, she really should seek retirement' Snape thought to himself as he pushed up form the bed. Still Pomphrey was right, 3 days without teaching classes; he was going to have way too much homework to write F's on.

He stood up staring down at his feet with an eyebrow raised. 'That's funny, I feel a bit shorter than usual, must have hit my head harder than I thought.' He glanced around for his clothes finding only what appeared to be school robes. 'Great that must mean Potter probably has mine.' He darted his eyes around the wing trying to spot potter. Instead it took all the power he could muster not to scream. 

Over on the other side of the room sat…..Himself staring at…. Himself. Snape touched his face to see if it was some sort of mirror or something. But when the other Snape just stared wide-eyed and shocked back at him, he grabbed the edge of the bed for support incase he passed out. He looked at the glass that revealed the out side hallway and jumped back at the reflection.

He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but a very shocked image of Potter stared back at him. He brought his hand to his face and took a finger down the lightning bolt scar, as did the reflection. It was all coming back to him.

Neville had added Armadillo skin, Lugwart and Liver of fox into the cauldron, the gold light and the fact that potter and his hands where like tied together. The purple mist and the explosion. Neville would've been here to if he hadn't had been able to wrench his hand back just in time, but the questioned lingered hauntingly in Snape's mind, why had Longbottom been able to escape?

Snape began to panic if he was in Potter's body then that must mean…

"Pro-Professor Sn-Snape?" his own voice called out to him. Snape jerked his head back to himself.

"Potter"

Harry's eyes widened, so it was real. The cauldron explosion, the light, the mist. The fact that Snape and his hands felt as if they had been bound together. 'I will make it my life's goal to kill Neville Longbottom' Harry thought angrily to himself.

Snape had never been in a predicament quite like this before. He didn't know much about the potion the Longbottom boy had created, he knew enough to know what it could mean, but he couldn't tell Potter everything… At least not now.

"What exactly are we going to do?"

Snape looked at the invader in his body and answered it with the only answer he could muster. "I am going to need time to crack this potion. Mr. Longbottom made one of the most complicated potions known the wizard kind the Poctoptus (obviously made up name) potion. So until I have had the time to-"

"YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PRETEND TO BE YOU?" Harry screeched.

Snape threw his hand over Potter's mouth and hissed on his ear "I suggest you keep you voice down. Do you want every one to about this?"

Harry shook his head. How would they be able to pull off a stunt like this, they hated each other didn't they?

"But yes potter, we are going to have to go about, being…each other. And its not like I am any happier about this than you." Snape spat at him.

Harry rolled his eyes, He wasn't worried about Snape being him, it was the things that Snape might find out while being him that bothered him so much.

Snape could care less about the boy parading around in his robes… But what if he went snooping around his chambers? What if he found out about th-

"Why aren't we fighting?" Harry looked up in to his own eyes; the question had just struck him.

Snape looked taken aback. "What do you mean? Do you really see the point in fighting Potter? Now do you think you could go a few days pretending to be me?"

Harry smirked "I'm Professor Snape and my life's ambition is to one day grow into my huge nose. I'm Snape and I have a by polar issue"…."Yeah I think I got you down pat, you think you can manage me?"

Snape scowled "I'm Harry Potter and I live to be better than every one else, I like to wear tight clothes so people can see the outline of my not very noticeable Quidditch muscles through my shirt….. Yes I think I could manage being you potter."

Harry glared a him….. "Oh my god, I just realized….we have to ewwwwww"

"What? We have to what?"

"We have to give each other baths and use the bathroom, UGH "

Snape lowered his eyes at him. "You mean to tell me that's what worries you the most right now?…..Its not like…..God Potter you know what…shut up get your…well…my cloths on and get my ass to the Next potions class."

Harry grabbed his teacher's robes, "And just when is the class?

"In about 10 minutes….. And I well…uh, where would you be right now?

Harry smirk at him as he finished buttoning up his robe, "I would be in potions."

"Of course"

Snape began to put on the Gryffindor school uniform…very reluctantly I might add. As Harry began to walk towards the door, Snape following in his wake, they made their way painfully slow to potions.

Neither of the two noticed a familiar boy watching the whole scene from out side the hospital wing glass and laughing madly as he headed towards potions to.

What a predicament this has turned out to be.

END OF CHAPPIE

Oh my god, my sincere apologies to every one, I have been unable to figure out a good way to write this chapter. I got it out of my head the best way I could so whatever. I'm glad I got it out of the way so I can write the fun chapters. Well review PLEASE……….Hope you guys are doing well!

Jess


End file.
